


Gêmeos do mistério

by iAlyena



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cursos, Fluff and Angst, Morte - Freeform, Other, Tatuagens, vida adulta
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: “Porque não importava quantas tatuagens Mabel fizesse ou em quantos cursos Dipper se formasse, Stan sempre iria vê-los como os gêmeos curiosos que viraram sua vida do avesso.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Gêmeos do mistério

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo!   
> Tudo bem com vocês?   
> Espero que sim 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Stan tinha _muito_ orgulho de Dipper e Mabel Pines — os gêmeos mistério que viraram sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Stanley nunca imaginou que sentiria tanto orgulho de alguém quanto sentia daqueles depois.

Mabel sempre foi muito… Mabel. Excêntrica e extrovertida, essas eram suas principais características — se não as principais. Atualmente, a jovem havia acabado de começar a faculdade de Artes Gráficas e, a cada vez que ela vinha visitá-lo, parecia ter mais um daqueles desenhos permanentes que Stan, um velho conservador, não era grande fã, embora sempre ficasse encantado com cada um deles e de seus significado — que ela fazia questão de explicar detalhadamente. 

Já Dipper… ele absolutamente ficou com toda as características de seu irmão e, ainda assim, Stan gostava daquele _garoto_ de forma inimaginável — garoto, sim senhor, porque não importava o quão alto e barbudo ele ficasse, ainda seria seu garoto. Pelos céus, Dipper era tão genial que, a cada vez que ia vê-lo, parecia estar cursando algo novo — e ele, mesmo que Stan não estivesse minimamente interessado, contava e explicava o porquê de tudo aquilo.

Stanley amava e admirava muita coisa naqueles dois pivetes, mas a principal era, com certeza, a parceria que eles mantinham. Ainda hoje, eles nunca foram visitá-lo individualmente; Dipper sempre estava lá, abraçando e consolando sua gêmea toda vez que ela caia no choro quando lia “Stanley Pines — o eterno tivô Stan” em sua lápide.

E Stan, que nunca foi de chorar, chorava porque sabia que seus sobrinhos não podiam vê-lo e nem abraçá-lo. No fim do dia, não importava quantas tatuagens Mabel fizesse ou em quantos cursos Dipper se formasse, eles sempre seriam os gêmeos mistério que viraram sua vida do avesso.

**Author's Note:**

> Além de um quase-angst, essa fanfic também é um presente para o meu amorzinho, parabatai e tampa da minha panela @theblwckfwiry (user dela no ss, ela não tem conta aqui).
> 
> Quanto a você, leitor, obrigada por ter lido até aqui (e lembre-se que um comentário e/ou favorito pode tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz, hehe)❤️


End file.
